Una gata bajo la lluvia
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: La lluvia habia comenzado a caer en Magnolia. Gray ni se inmutaba, seguía caminando pesadamente entre las calles, hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, rodeada de pequeñas casas y con una pequeña gatita en medio, soportando la lluvia. "Tu tambien te sientes sola?", dice, cogiéndola entre sus brazos y sonriendo. Pero sigue sin saber nada de Juvia. "Esto empieza a ser molesto..."
1. Un húmedo encuentro

**Primero, Fairy Tail no me pertenece y escribo esto por puro hobbie.**

**Puede que haya OoC en algunos personajes, aunque trataré de evitarlo tanto como pueda, además de que seguramente no voy a poner terminaciones como "-san" o "-sama", aunque sean características de algunos personajes, ni palabras en japones. **

**Aún así, deseo que os guste y lo disfruteis. **

**Por fabor, dejen reviews para poder ir mejorando a medida que avancen la historia y mis otros fanfics, gracias!**

UNA GATA BAJO LA LLUVIA

Gray estaba peleando con Natsu, como de costumbre, salvo que aquella vez no tuvo fuerzas para seguirle la corriente y se limitó a formar un muro de hielo entre ellos dos para marcharse calmadamente hacia la barra, dónde Mirajane le atendió algo extrañada. Gray no estaba de humor para eso y, encima, ella no se encontraba allí. Hacia cómo tres días que no la veía y comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Se te ve de mal humor, Gray.- Elfman se sentó junto a él y le pidió a su hermana que le sirviera un vaso de agua.

-Lo sé. Éstos días estan siendo muy extraños para mi.

-Compartir tus penas, ¡es de hombre!- El peliblanco se llevo la mano al pecho y dirigió una mirada al mago de hielo.- No necesariamente conmigo, ya sabes.

-Puedes hablar con las plantas.- Droy estaba cerca, escuchando la conversación, y se ofreció para darle una ayuda.- Dicen que eso ayuda.

-¡Es de hombre!

-No es de hombre, Elfman.- Aclaró Droy. Y, dirigiéndose a Gray, añadió: - Simplemente haz lo que quieras hacer.- Tomó una copa de helado que Mirajane le sirvió con animo mientras se marchaba de nuevo a la mesa, junto on Jet y Levy.

-Puedes adoptar un perro, o un gato.- Mirajane no pudo evitar unirse a la conversación.- Dicen que dan mucha compañía. Además, podrías ahogar tus penas con ellos.

-Yo creo que un gato le vendría mejor que un perro a Gray.- Cana cogió la copa de vino y se la bebió de un solo trago.- Un gato es más solitario, además de que un perro requiere demasiados cuidades.

-No sé. No me convence adoptar un animal...

Elfman posó una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo y asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Sólo sé un hombre!- Y tras beberse el vaso de agua, se marchó junto a Macao y Wakaba.

Tras aquello, Gray decidió ir a dar una vuelta por Magnolia para despejarse. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, pero a él no le importó. Y siguió andando entre las calles de la ciudad cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza. El chico sólo se limitó a seguir su camino, aún confuso. No sabia qué era lo que ocurría con Juvia.

-Qué tipo de misión cogió para tardarse tanto en regresar?- Se preguntó a si mismo.

Giró un par de esquinas, hasta llegar a una plaza algo pequeña rodeada de casas pequeñas y acogedoras. Algo nostálgico, observó con tristeza cómo una gata estaba de pie, en medio de la plaza, soportando la lluvia algo encogida. Tenía el pelaje de un color negro-azulado y unos ojos azules que sorprendieron a Gray mientras la miraba. Sentía pena por aquel pobre animal, y la propuesta de Mirajane de acoger a un gato le vino en mente.

Se arrodilló frente al pequeño animal que se encogió al notar su tacto, y lo levantó con cuidado, tapandole con su camisa para que no cogiese frío, y lo llevó a su casa.

La casa de Gray era un pequeño edificio encajonado entre un restaurante y una pastelería que Erza solía visitar amenudo.

Constaba de un pequeño y acogedor comedor, y una cocina diminuta en la que apenas cabían dos personas. Su habitación era un pequeño cuadrado con una cama, una mesita pequeña y un armario, y el baño constaba de una bañera, un retrete y una especie de tocador que no le gustaba demasiado, pero que siempre dejaba ahi.

-Díos mío, estás empapada hasta los huesos, ¿eh?- Le dijo cariñosamente a la gata.

Ésta sólo se encogió entre la camisa y el pecho de Gray, provocando que éste sonriera con ternura.

Dejó a la pequeña gatita en el sofá, junto a su camiseta, para que se mantuviera a una buena temperatura, mientras rebuscaba algunas mantas en un cajón y algo de leche en la nevera para darle.

-Me pregunto si tendrás dueño. Debería poner un anuncio...- Habia cogido la costumbre de hablar consigo mismo hacia un par de días, cuando comenzó a sentirse algo triste y solo por su ausencia.- Aunque eres muy tierna.

La gata saltó a sus brazos en cuanto él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que la cogiera, y maulló un par de veces, feliz.

Aquella noche, Gray durmió con la gatita acurrucada a su lado. Ciertamente, le dió bastanta compañía, o por lo menos la suficiente para que dejara de preocuparse tanto por Juvia en todo momento.


	2. Lluvia

**Quiero agradeceros vuestros reviews, me animaron bastante a continuar la historia lo antes posible. Muchas gracias! **

UNA GATA BAJO LA LLUVIA

Al día siguiente, cuando se fue al gremio, la gata en qüestión le siguió. Aquello agradó al mago de hielo, por lo que no se lo impidió.

-Oh, Gray, buenos días.- Saludó Mirajane cuando le vió aparecer por la puerta.- Y ese gato?

-Es una gata. La encontré en medio de la lluvia y pensé en lo que me dijiste.- La gata saltó a los brazos de Gray, el cual la cogió con el rostro animado.

-Parece ser bastante mansa.

Gray asintió, y la dejó encima de la barra para que caminara un poco, pero por algún motivo se quedó junto a él, recelosa de alejarse demasiado.

Fue en aquel momento en el que Makarov se sentó en la barra y observó a la gata con curiosidad. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa en examinarla algo mas de cerca, y le pidió a Gray si podia examinar un momento a aquella gata.

-Sólo para asegurar que no tiene ninguna enfermedad.- Se excusó.

Una vez a solas con la gata, Makarov la sentó en una mesa, para que pudieran estar cara a cara.

-Eres Juvia, ¿verdad?

La gata, sorprendida, asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza, contenta de que alguien supiera quien era.

-¿No puedes hablar?

Ésta vez negó, provocando que el maestro de Fairy Tail se desanimara un poco.

-Podrías escribir aqui.- Propuso, entregandole un bote de tinta negra y un papel en blanco para que escribiera.

Juvia se alegró de aquello, y le contó (tomandose su tiempo, pues le resultaba dificil escribir con su pata, literalmente) que habia sido algo descuidada en su misión y un mago desconocido la convirtió en una gata.

-Mantengamos esto en secreto hasta que hallemos el modo de devolverte a la normalidad, o hasta que se pase el efecto del hechizo.

La gata mostró un rostro de resignación, aunque en el fondo sentía que el corazón le explotaría, pues estaría junto a Gray durante el tiempo que durara el hechizo.

Ya de nuevo en el salón del gremio, Makarov le insistió a Gray para que se centrara en cuidar a la gata, alegando que tenía un símptoma de no-sé-qué-enfermedad que se inventó conforme avanzaba la conversación.

Gray, por supuesto, le hizo caso, pues era el maestro, y salió para tomar el fresco junto con su gata, hablando sólo con ella, en un monólogo que iba saliendo de sus palabras conforme pensaba las cosas.

-Estos días siento que no tengo a nadie, o a casi nadie.- Decía a la gata, que se acurrucaba junto a él.- Juvia se fue a una misión ya hace cuatro días, y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. Se nota su ausencia, más que nada porque ella me prestaba mucha atención.- Se paró a observar a aquella gatita con ternura.- Me parece muy extraño estar hablando casi solo; con una gata. Si no me sintiera como me siento, ni de broma hubiera hecho esto. Aah...- Dió un largo suspiro.- No me gusta que Juvia esté tanto tiempo lejos de mi.

_Juvia no está tan lejos de ti, Gray_, pensó ella, acurrucandose felizmente a su lado.

-Antes pensaba cosas como: "Qué pesada" o "qué insistente", pero...- Cogió a la gata por debajo de sus patas delanteras y puso su cabeza a su altura, mientras entornaba sus melancolicos ojos, observando.- creo que la hecho de menos. Tú qué crees?

Juvia tuvo que esforzarse de sobremanera para que no se notara en su felino rostro el remolino de emociones que sentía en aquel preciso instante. Gray, su Gray, el Gray del que estaba enamorada... habia confesado delante de ella (oh, bueno, no _delante de ella_, pues él no tenía ni idea que la gata de pelo azulado que sostenía en sus brazos era la misma maga a la que confesaba estar hechando en falta) que la necesitaba para sentirse bien.

-Nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie.- Continuó el mago.- Nunca sería capaz de decir tal cosa delante de mis amigos, y mucho menos delante de Juvia. A saber qué haría...- Sonrió ara sí mismo mientras dejaba a la gatita en su regazo y le acariciaba la cabeza.- Pero decirselo a un animal, es reconfortante y de algun modo tranquilizador. Como dijo Mirajane.

_Juvia se siente tan feliz! Aún si fuera de nuevo una humana, Juvia tendría los mismos sentimientos._, se decía por dentro, con el corazón acelerado.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la ciudad, y observando el rio que se estendía bajo sus pies. Gray apenas podia fijarse plenamente en él. Sólo veía agua.

_Qué tendría que ver, fuego?_, se mofó de él mismo en su interior.

No; sabia muy bien lo que veía en realidad. Veía a Juvia, corriendo junto a la corriente del río, con su magia de agua. También la observaba bebiendo un refresco en una terraza, luchando contra él en la batalla contra Phantom Lord... Sí, todo lo que recordaba de ella, en aquel momento, se encontraba en el río que fluía a poca velocidad a sus pies.

-Oh, aquí estabas.- Un sonido de pisadas se acercaron a Gray, que levantó amenazante la cabeza. Sabía de quién era la voz- Tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente, cobarde!

Natsu levantó su puño, preparado para luchar contra su eterno rival helado, pero éste permaneció inmóbil en el césped.

-No tengo ganas de luchar, Natsu.

-Eres un cobarde.

-Te ganaría facilmente.

-Oh, eso crees, cabeza helada?- En ésas, y de algún modo casi incomprensible, el mago de fuego pudo comprovar el poco animo de Gray, y decidió sentarse junto a él.- Ey, qué pasa?

-Nada que te importe, estúpido.

-Una clara indicación de que ocurre algo.- Erza se reunió con el dúo de magos con una sonrisa cómplice y amable que invitaba a la conversación. Pero Gray no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente.

-Nada que importe, en realidad. Sólo pensaba en la cena.

-No tienes comida?- Preguntó Natsu, intentando que la preocupación no se notara en sus palabras. En el fondo (y intentaba que fuera MUY en el fondo) se preocupaba por Gray.- Si es asi, no me importa que comas con Happy y yo por _ÉSTA_ noche.

-Tal vez...- Erza observó a la gata.- No tienes comida para gatos?

-Comida para gatos?

Erza palideció.

-No has dado de comer a tu gata?

-Sí que lo he hecho, le he dado leche y un poco de galletas que tenia en el armario de la cocina. Qué passa? No puedo ser responsable?

Erza y Natsu se miraron, aunque ambos pensaban en cosas distintas en aquel momento, comprendieron más o menos lo que le sucedía a Gray.

-Hechas de menos a Juvia?- Erza acertó, y lo supo solo con ver la cara de Gray. Rió por lo bajo, algo orgullosa como si él fuera su hijo. Entonces acarició a la gata del chico.- Mientras ella sigue en su misión, puedes ahogar tus penas con... esto... cómo se llama?

El chico se volvió confuso. No le habia puesto un nombre.

-Aun no le he puesto un nombre.- Dijo inseguro.

-Qué te parece "Lluvia"?

-Lo has hecho a proposito, cabeza de ceniza?- _Demasiado parecido a "Juvia"_, pensó Gray.

-No!- Se rascó la cabeza.- Y no me provoques.- Señaló a la gatita y la cogió en brazos, ante la mirada de advertencia de Gray.- Sólo digo que la encontraste bajo la lluvia, no? Entonces dile "Lluvia".

-Estúpido...

-No es una mala idea.- Ésta vez fue Erza la que tomó a la gata, pero saltó a los brazos de Gray. Juvia empezaba a hartarse de ir de Erza a Natsu. Se sentía más segura junto a Gray.

-No me convence. Es demasiado simple el motivo...

-Qué mas da?- Natsu puso los brazos en jarras.- Es sólo una gata, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Llamala "piedra", "tierra" o simplemente "gata", seguirá siendo la misma.

_Juvia es Juvia. No "piedra"._,pensó consternada la maga dentro del cuerpo de gata.

-Bueno, pues que se llame Lluvia. Tras pronunciarlo tantas veces, empieza a gustarme.- Gray la apretó un poco contra sí, y se volvió a sentar con las piernas cruzadas.- De todos modos, cómo dice Natsu, seguirá siendo la misma.

La pequeña batalla verbal entre Gray y Natsu continuó durante un corto rato, en el cual Erza cogió a la gatita con cariño y, mirandola a los ojos, sonrió tiernamente, sin imaginar nada, sin sospechar nada.

Por otra parte, alguien observaba curioso todo lo que sucedia alrededor de Gray y su nueva gatita. Alguien que, tal vez, supiese demasiadas cosas...


	3. Abandono forzado

**Hola de nuevo, sigo con éste fic en el que aparece la gatita de color negro-azulado, y aunque siento que algunos os habeis decepcionado ante la evidencia, aun me quedan ases bajo la manga. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews :)**

UNA GATA BAJO LA LLUVIA

Aquella noche Gray compartió de nuevo su cama con su nueva "mascota", durmiendose con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pues ya no se sentia tan extrañamente vacío.

Habia tenido un sueño en el cual aún pensaba aquella mañana, mientras daba trocitos de galleta a Lluvia.

En él, Juvia estaba corriendo por el bosque, asustada, y tenia la ropa rasgada.

Corría a una vertiginosa velocidad, y tras un rato, su imagen mental se enfocó en una chica con un montón de llaves celestiales plateadas y, tras coger una, salía una réplica exacta de Juvia, la cual se paró repentinamente y cayó desayada al suelo.

Justo en aquel momento, Gray se despertó, y junto a él también su gata.

-No es nada, Lluvia. Tan sólo una pesadilla.- Acarició la cabezita de la gata, la cual se encogió levemente al sentir que rozaban sus orejas, y ronroneó a gusto.

El gremio era un lugar agradable aquella mañana. Natsu, Happy y Lucy se habian marchado a una misión, de modo que para Gray aquella tranquilidad era más que un regalo de los dioses. No sentia animos de nada, y menos de pelear con Natsu.

Se sentó en la barra y le pidió un zumo de frutas a Mirajane, que le sirvió antes de lo normal.

-Hoy tabien ha venido tu gatita, verdad?

Gray asintió, y le contó que ayer le pusieron un nombre.

-Lluvia es bonito.- Elfman estaba a su lado, bebiendo cerveza, y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Estaban conversando animadamente cuando una chica entró en el gremio. Tenía un aspecto realmente similar al de Juvia, pero todo lo que debía ser azul, era de un gris apagado.

-Juvia!- Gritó Gajeel en verla.- Qué ha pasado?

Ella no dijo nada.

Miró hacia donde estaba Gray con su mirada gris, y se quedó un rato observando a Lluvia, antes de desaparecer, literalmente.

Se esfumó en el aire, entre una fina cortina de niebla y polvo, y no la localizaron en ningún lugar.

Gray estaba aterrorizado, aunque no lo mostraba. O no trataba de hacerlo, porque quisiese o no, habia mucha gente que le conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la maga de agua. Y ahora pasaba aquello...

-Algo ha pasado con Juvia.- Evidenció Gajeel oliendo el polvo.- Dónde fue a su misión, Mirajane?

-Me dijo que se fue al desierto de Onibus. Aunque no recuerdo qué tipo de misión cogió...

-Bueno, lo mejor será ir hacia ahi.- Gray dejó unos jewels en la barra para pagar su bebida y se dispuso a unirse a Gajeel, pero Lluvia saltó a su cabeza posesivamente, bufando.

-Me temo que ahora tienes responsabilidades, hombre de hielo.- Elfman posó su mano en el hombro de Gray.- Ya vamos nosotros, no te preocupes.

Gray observó a la gatita que habia cogido en brazos. Aquella gatita que le dió tanta companñia y con la que logró desfogarse.

Luego pensó en Juvia. En que algo horrible le habia sucedido, y su corazón se dividió en dos. Era cierto: ahora tenía responsabilidades que no podia eludir tan fácilmente.

-Mirajane.- Llamó el mago.- Me gustaria pedirte un gran fabor.

Todos los ojos se centraron en él, que tenia el rostro tapado por su negro cabello, dando a entender que aquella no fue una decisión tan fácil.

-Dime, Gray.

Gajeel y Elfman estaban esperando a Gray en la puerta, conscientes de que se moría por ir al rescate de Juvia, pero que también era incapaz de dejar atrás a su recién adoptada gatita. Él habia elegido que aquella seria su responsabilidad, por lo que eludirla era lo que menos debía y quería hacer.

-Cuida de Lluvia hasta que vuelva, porfabor.- Tendió con cuidado a Lluvia en brazos de Mirajane, que miraba sorprendida a Gray.- Cuando vuelva, te invitaré a cenar para compensartelo. Porfabor...

-Está bien, Gray.- La chica abrazó cariñosamente a Lluvia, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.- Cuidaré a Lluvia como si fuera mía.

Gray asintió, más animado, y caminó hasta la puerta. Se paró debajo del umbral de ésta y, tras imaginar la cara de pena de Lluvia, decidió con girar su cabeza.

Lamentablemente, él cogía cariño a los animales que tomaba como su responsabilidad. En algunas misiones, a él le importaban un comino, los animales. Pero si el mismo habia decidido tener a uno, y encima se desfogaba con él, una despedida seria demasiado triste.

Iba a buscar a Juvia, y luego volverían. No era como si no la fuera a ver más, verdad? No era como si él no fuera a regresar, o como si Lluvia se escapara, no?

Cogieron el primer tren hacia Onibus que pudieron, y durante el viaje Gray no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Así como Gajeel y Elfman preparaban estrategias y divagaban sobre lo que le habría ocurrido a Juvia, él no estaba de humor.

Por otro lado, en un vagón cercano al suyo, de nuevo estaba ésa persona, sonriendo, y pensado en lo bien que salieron los planes.

-Pronto, muy pronto...- Murmuraba para sí mismo en la soledad del vagón.-

Elfman, Gajeel y Gray, pero, eran completamente ajenos a que alguien llevaba observandoles y escuchando su conversación des de hacia un rato.

Pronto, muy pronto, aquel mundo de magia feliz iba a tener un dueño. Y pronto, muy pronto, aquel dueño iba a ser elegido.

Y tal vez Juvia, la Juvia gata, tendría que hacer algo. Algo especial, que sólo una Juvia como ella puede hacer.

Lluvia sonrió en brazos de Mirajane, que estaba acariciandole la espalda, en imaginar las caras de aquellos magos de Fairy Tail cuando se enteraran de todo.

Sí, sonreía. Y seguiria haciéndolo hasta que algo le indicara que no era lo correcto. Porque ahora, para ella, lo era...


	4. Una verdad inquietante

**-Fairy Tal no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. **

**Aqui va la cuarta parte de éste fic, que espero que os esté gustando, y quiero agradecer a los usuarios **cata fullbuster **y **yumiiyumyum **por sus comentarios de animo, así como a todos y a los que no están registrados.**

**Me alegra mucho que dejeis reviews, y si teneis alguna opinión sobre como mejorar, dejadla para que puede hacer mejores fics en un futuro. **

**ATENCIÓN!**

**Hay spoilers sobre la saga Phantom Lord VS Fairy Tail. **

**Gracias :)**

UNA GATA BAJO LA LLUVIA

Gray, Elfman y Gajeel llegaron a Onibus, pero se percataron de que en realidad no tenían ni una sola pista que seguir, o almenos una en la que confiar.

Por dentro, Gray recordaba el sueño que tuvo sobre la doble de Juvia y la maga de espíritus celestiales, y tras ver a aquella Juvia gris, temía que fuera un sueño premonitorio. Lo asustaba.

-Podemos buscar por los alrededores. O separarnos.- Propuso el mago de hielo mirando fijamente a ambos compañeros.

-Gez.- Gruñó Gajeel.- Yo iré a buscar en el desierto, si os parece.

Ambos asintieron.

-Entonces, yo voy contigo Gray.

En aquel momento, se pusieron en marcha. Aunque ni Elfman ni Gray hablavan durante el camino, el primero no ponía pegas a la decisión de éste.

Pronto llegaron a un bosque, exactamente como el que aparecía en el sueño de Gray. Empezó a temer por Juvia, pues cada vez que daban un paso, aparecían en su memoria varias imagenes de aquel sueño. Imagenes que le estremecían.

-De algún modo sabes a dónde ir, ¿verdad?- Elfman habia empezado a sospechar que su compañero tenia más o menos una idea.

-Un presentimiento.

Estuvieron algunos minutos más andando en las profundidades del bosque, hasta que una cortina de polvo apareció de la nada.

Algo asustados, Gray y Elfman se prepararon para luchar.

-Au revoir, garçons.- Escucharon tras el polvo, i acto seguido algo les impactó contra su cuerpo de frente.

Se estamparon contra un árbol cercano y cayeron en una especie de hoyo, no demasiado profundo, del que salieron rapidamente.

-Sé un hombre, ¡da la cara!

Otro golpe fue directo hacia Elfman, quien lo esquivó con agilidad.

-¡Non, non, non!- Una figura alta y esbelta que se acariciaba elegantemente un bigotito verde casi inexistente apareció de la nada, y torció su figura formando una "D".

En aquel momento Elfman recordó que ya habia luchado contra aquel individuo. Habia recreado un montón de Lissanas y habia estado al borde de perder la batalla. Lo recordaba, oh si, y tanto. Le habia dado una paliza, pero aun así no pudo olvidar lo mezquina que era su estrategia.

-E-Es... ¡Monsieur Sol!- Le reconoció Elfman. **(N/A: Monsieur Sol era el Element 4 de la tierra en el gremio de Phantom Lord, que perdió tras declararle la guerra a Fairy Tail)**

-Oui, ice kid. Pero esta vez me he hecho más fuerte.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- Gray se adelantó para darle un golpe a aquel individuo, aunque no le alcanzó porque curvó su cuerpo, ahora en forma de "C".- ¿Dónde está Juvia?

-¡Non, non, non! Juvia no importa ahora.

Gray apretó los dientes, obviamente cabreado. Sabia que no hablaria, que no le diria nada sobre la localización de Juvia. Lo sabia, pero no queria admitirlo.

-Element 4 de agua traicionó a Phantom Lord uniendose a Fairy Tail, por lo que va a formar parte de su misma destrucción.

_Q-qué?_ Gray se quedó pasmado. Querían volver a declarar la guerra a Fairy Tail, después de su derrota?

Mientras el mago de hielo asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, Elfman se dispuso a luchar contra aquel individuo que decía haberse vuelto mucho más fuerte. Lamentablemente para Elfman, no fue así.

-Vamonos, Gray.- Éste levantó la mirada y vió cómo Monsieur Sol estaba lleno de golpes, derrotado y tumbado en una extraña posición en el suelo.- Dice haberse vuelto más fuerte, pero aún está lejos de ser un verdadero hombre.

El mago de hielo sonrió, y se plantó encima de aquel derrotado enemigo.

-Cuentanos todo lo que sepas.- Agarró el bigotito verde de éste y fue tirando de él amenazantemente, haciendole daño a su enemigo, y dandole a entender que se lo cortaría sin miramientos si era necesario.

-Oui, ¡oui!- Respiró un par de veces, agitado.- Juvia se encuentra en Gigi's Bar, en la plaza de Onibus!

Aquello sorprendió a Gray, y decidió tentar a la suerte.

-¿Y qué hay de la maga celestial y sus extrañas llaves?

Monsieur Sol palideció enseguida.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-Habla. Di todo lo que sepas.- Gray comenzó a tirar de nuevo del bigotito verde, de modo que Monsieur Sol pronto comenzó a hablar.

-¡Annalaise! La llave que usa la maga de... Uris. La maga es U-Uris y su llave...- Estaba demasiado nervioso, por lo que Gray dejó de tirar del diminuto bigote.- La llave Annalaise crea copias perfectas de una persona o un mago. Es a veces más efectiva que la llave dorada Géminis, ya que no es consciente de que es una copia.

Aquella información sólo sorprendió a Elfman, que se habia acomodado encima de una piedra, y se preguntaba cómo Gray había conseguido saber sobre aquello.

-¿Qué más, Monsieur Sol? ¿Qué pasó con Juvia?

-La... la gata que encontraste...

Gray puso los ojos como platos. ¿Qué tenía que ver con Juvia su gata? Comenzó a temer lo peor...

-La gata que _debiste_ encontrar... era Juvia.

El mago de hielo palideció. Habló con Lluvia sobre cómo se sentía con respecto a Juvia, y confesaba hecharla de menos.

Un montón de recuerdos asaltaron su mente. ¡Durmió junto a su gata todas las noches des del mismo día en que la encontró! ¡Y era Juvia!

-Pero...- Aquella palabra sacó a Gray de sus recuerdos, agarrando el cuello del ex-Phantom.

-Más te vale contarmelo todo.- Dijo amenazante.

-Oui!- Se relajó al ver que la pressión en su cuello disminuía, y se dejó caer en el suelo del bosque.

-Probablemente... aquella gata ya no exista.

Elfman fue quién reaccionó ésta vez, pero para parar a Gray, que estaba considerablemente alterado, por lo que decidió seguir él con el interrogatorio mientras el mago de hielo trataba de calmarse ante aquella noticia.

-Pero... monsieur.- Dijo él, refiriendose al mago de hielo con el rostro entre confundido y apenado por su situación. Gray giró su pálido rostro que estaba a punto de ser bañado en lágrimas hacia dónde estaban Elfman y Monsieur Sol.- Aquella nunca fue la verdadera Juvia.

**Jujuju...! **

**Espero que os haya impactado la verdad sobre Lluvia, porque aquella era la intención. Ya dije (o creo que dije) que me encantan las sorpresas y lo inesperado. **

**Un gran saludo, espero actualizar pronto! ^^**


	5. Encontrando el camino

**-Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni la historia ni sus personajes.**

**Quiero agradecer de nuevo vuestros reviews :) aunque ahora no hay nada especial que quiera comentar. **

**ATENCIÓN!**

**Spoilers de la saga Fairy Tail VS Phantom Lord.**

UNA GATA BAJO LA LLUVIA

Monsieur Sol no era el único ex-Phantom que habia sido penosamente vencido.

En el desierto, Gajeel se habia encontrado con Aria, el Element 4 del viento, y hasta le pareció que era más débil que lo que recordaba.

-Cuentame, viejo compañero, ¿qué se siente al ser derrotado de éste modo?- Gajeel sonrió burlón, y se puso al lado de Aria.- Hablando en serio, ¿qué te ha pasado?

No respondió.

-Oh, vamos.- Cogió a Aria por el pelo, obligándole a mirarle.- Dime qué pasa con Juvia.

-No pasa nada con Juvia.- el derrotado se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se sentó, mirando a su viejo amigo con desdén.- Os rebajasteis al nivel de Fairy Tail y así estáis...

-¡He dicho que qué passa con Juvia!

Aria se mostró levemente impresionado por el cambio de humor de Gajeel, y no lo disimuló, por lo que le contó que estaba presa en un local de la ciudad llamado Gigi's Bar.

-¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

El mago de viento sonrió y le extendió un candado de plata muy bien decorado.

-Si llevas éste candado contigo, lo sabrás.

Gajeel se rascó la cabeza algo confuso. No se fiaba ni un pelo de Aria, y el que le ofreciera aquel candado sólo le fastidió.

-No necesito algo que vaya a incordiarme el viaje.- Cogió dicho objeto y lo arrojó lejos, en el mar de arena que se estendía detrás de ellos.

Se levantó y se fue andando firmemente, dejando a Aria en medio de la arena del desierto, consciente de que tenía una idea más o menos acertada sobre lo que habia ocurrido con Juvia.

_Era de esperar que Phantom Lord buscara su venganza._, pensaba de regreso a Onibus.

La plaza en qüestión era muy pequeña, y el cartel ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes. Miró con disimulo en el interior del local, y no pudo creer lo que vió.

Habia por lo menos cinco Juvias distintas sirviendo mesas a un montón de clientes cómo si no pasara nada.

-¿Qué passa aquí?- Se preguntó. Estaba observando entre las cortinas cuando alguien tocó su espalda. Se giró alarmado y se topó con Gray y Elfman.

-Vamos.- Dijeron una vez se hubieron contado todo lo sucedido.

Esperaron a que el local cerrara, y irrumpieron descaradamente en un desocupado salón, llamando la atención de una Juvia.

-¡Es Gray!- Gritó.- ¡Gray ha venido a salvar a Juvia!

Éste dió un paso hacia atrás, confundido. Acto seguido salieron cuatro Juvias más gritando lo mismo que la primera, y confundiendo notablemente al mago de hielo.

-Al final habéis venido.- Una voz que no conocían salió de una de las puertas laterales y escucharon un sonido conocido. El sonido de unas llaves al rozarse entre ellas.- Estaba esperando a que hicierais acto de presencia.- La mujer se plantó en medio de la sala, perfectamente visible desde todos los angulos.

-¿Dónde está Juvia?

-Estará dormida, en coma, muerta... quien sabe.- La maga estelar sacó una de sus llaves e invocó a una especie de mano gigante. Ésta se dirigió en forma de puño hacia Gray, el cual no pudo esquivar el golpe y quedó atrapado entre aquella enorme mano y la pared.

-¡Aliento del Dragon de Hierro!- Gajeel atacó sin discreción a la maga, pero ésta apenas salió afectada, ya que esquivó el ataque.- Maldición.

Se lanzó junto con Elfman a por aquella mujer, pero una nueva invocación les dejó casi a un lado. Un viento muy poderoso les lanzó lejos, junto a Gray, el cual seguía intentando congelar sin éxito aquella mano.

-Puedo usar más de una llave a la vez.- Avisó la maga estelar.- No soy un hueso fácil de roer, os lo aseguro.

-Maldita...- Gajeel se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero la misma ráfaga le envió lejos, otra vez. Por su lado, Elfman consiguió movilizarla.

-¡Soy un hombre!- Gritó, haciendo más presión, provocando que aquella mujer soltara sus llaves y, por tanto, que la mano que apresaba a Gray desapareciera. Éste se apresuró a subir hacia los pisos superiores, mientras Gajeel recogía las llaves.

-Creo que alguien va a compañar-nos a Fairy Tail.- Dijo el Dragon Slayer de metal con sorna.- Un acto como éste no puede pasar así como así.

Con su magia, formó unas cadenas uniendo sus manos, apresando a la chica, mientras Elfman se sentaba a un lugar. Por su lado, la maga celestial miraba con odio a aquellos chicos.

En el tercer piso, Gray continuaba con su búsqueda.

-¡Juvia!- Gritó de repente, y su cara se tornó pálida.

La maga de agua estaba tumbada en una cama antigua, atada con un montón de extraños cables y mucho más delgada. Gray sospechaba que apenas había comido desde su aprisonamiento.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Juvia!

Ella abrió un poco los ojos, e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero apenas fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

-Gray...- Y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**Aaaagg... ¡Lo siento! Las escenas de lucha se me dan tan mal que intento que terminen rápido. Claro que esto ha sido algo "demasiado" rápido, y por eso me disculpo. Pero hay que pensar que eran tres de los mejores magos contra una... ¿se me perdona? **

**Bueno, quería comentar que ahora que han encontrado a la Juvia auténtica, y que se encuentra tan débil, va a tener que hacer reposo. Aún no ha terminado ésta historia, le quedan algunos capitulos más :)**


	6. La salud de Juvia

**-Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia. **

**Tras encontrarse con Juvia y su débil cuerpo, ¿qué pasará? **

**Aquí lo teneis :)**

UNA GATA BAJO LA LLUVIA

Tras llevar a Juvia hacia Fairy Tail (a petición suya, pues todos insistieron en que primero debía pasaro por el hospital de Onibus), Wendy sanó todos sus males, aunque no fue capaz de sanar todos los quilos de menos que habia perdido, ni los recuerdos de lo vivido.

Por parte de Makarov, los culpables recibieron castigo suficiente con que confesaran todo a un gigantesco y muy aterrador Makarov.

Gray no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Quería ver sufrir a los desgraciados que hirieron a Juvia, y quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Mientras Wendy y Makarov se reunían con Juvia a solas en la enfermería, él, Gajeel, Elfman y otros miembros del gremio que estaban conmocionados buscaban una distracción en lo que más les gustaba. Pero Gray no podia hacerlo. (No sé si me entendéis, jujujuju... :P)

-Oye Gray...- Mirajane se acercó a él, el cual se habia sentado y pidió una bebida de lo más fuerte que fuera capaz de hacer la peliblanca. Prestó atención a la chica, y la observó algo nerviosa y triste.- Queria pedir mis disculpas porque... Lluvia... desapareció ante mis ojos. No supe cuidarla bien, por lo que yo seré la que te invitará a cenar.

El mago de hielo ya suponía aquello.

-No es necesario.

-¡Lo es!- Mirajane dió un golpe fuerte a la barra, llegando a asustar a Gray.- Lo es...

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Los miembros en el gremio habian cesado en sus conversaciones en escuchar el sonoro golpe de la peliblanca, aunque las retomaron poco después.

-Bueno, si insistes de ese modo...- Él no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, y le había contado el por qué exacto de que se negara, pero ni con esas la peliblanca cedió. Comenzaba a estar asustado de verdad

-¡Perfecto!- Ahora sonrió, algo más aliviada.- Dentro de una semana exactamente a las nueve aqui en el gremio.

-¿En el gremio?

Ella asintió.

-Lo descontarán de mi sueldo y podré hacer lo que quieras. ¿Qué te gusta más?

Gray se empezaba a sentir más incomodo aún. Sólo dijo que le bastaria cualquier cosa y bebió de su bebida para calmar los nervios que le azotaban. Por más que Mirajane insistiera en aquello, él pensaba en Juvia. Estaba tras una puerta, y él podría irrumpir y estropearlo todo solo por verla bien... qué idiota.

_Lo soy._

El mago de hielo hizo memoria. Cuando Juvia cogió aquella misión, le habia dado la impresión de que le pidió indirectamente ir con ella.

_"-¿Al desierto de Onibus, y tu sola?- Preguntó Lucy al enterarse de que la joven se iba a un lugar tan peligroso ella sola. _

_-Sí.- Miró de reojo a Gray, disimuladamente.- Iria acompañada, pero no sé con quien ir. _

_Muchos hombres se ofrecieron, pero no el mago con el que queria ir Juvia. Al final fue sola." _

Éste se lamentó de no haberlo pensado antes. ¡Maldita sea! Si tan sólo se hubiera oferido...

Entonces se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Wendy y Makarov. Todos los presentes hicieron silencio en el acto y esperaron a que el maestro hablara.

-Juvia está bien, por el momento, y ha aceptado recibir visitas ahora.- El hombre cedió la palabra a Wendy.

-Entrad en grupos de tres como mucho, no quisieramos que colapsara.

No pasaron ni dos minutos que Natsu, Lucy y Happy entraron primero. Luego los hermanos del cabello blanco, que se tardaron un poco más. Poco a poco, el número de gente que la iba a visitar era menor, hasta que sólo quedó Gray.

_Bien._

Entró timidamente, con miedo a verla en su anterior estado de nuevo.

-Ho... hola.- _Patético inicio, Gray. ¿No podrías haber dicho algo más genial?_ Se recriminó en su interior.

-Juvia esperaba verte.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al mago de hielo, por lo que siguieron unos segundos de incómodo silencio que Juvia alivió con una sonrisa.

-¿P-puedo sentarme?- Señaló una silla al lado de la cama de la chica.

-Claro. Gray puede sentarse sin tener que preguntarlo.

-Lo que...- Seleccionó bien las palabras, aunque no le salieron muy bien. Ver el cuerpo frágil de Juvia ahi tumbado, no le parecía demasiado alentador. Sufría por ella.- Lo que quería preguntar era... esto... tú antes, bueno, de la misión. ¿Dijiste acaso...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un Natsu enfurecido entró en escena.

-¡Gray maldito! ¿Qué es eso de que te crees más fuerte, eh?- Arrastró por la fuerza al chico fuera de la habitación, cerrandola de un portazo.

Juvia se quedó allí, parada, y pese a su aspecto frágil ardía por dentro. Su carácter más pasional comenzaba a aposentarse de nuevo en ella.

_¡Natsu maldito! ¡Gray estaba a punto de decirle algo importante a Juvia!_

**Bueno, espero que pese a ser algo más corto que los otros os haya gustado. **

**Éste es el penúltimo capítulo, por lo que el final tendrá lugar dentro de pocas horas (no sé si podré resistirme a no colgarlo pronto prontito) o a mucho tardar, un día. **

**Espero recibir reviews generales de vuestra opinión del fic en el próximo capitulo (o ahora, si quereis), y digo que habrá escenas muy bonitas. **

**Y a los fans incondicionales de ésta pareja: haré que se os caiga la baba de envida por Juvia & Gray, pues voy a poner tantas cosas... muahahaha! **

**Bueno vale, ésto se me está hiendo de las manos. **

**Se despide: Cana Alberona :))**


	7. Cena con ¿Mirajane?

**-Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia. **

**Y aqui tenemos el último capitulo. Dejaré los comentarios para el final. **

**Sólo diré: ¡Que lo disfruten! :))**

UNA GATA BAJO LA LLUVIA

Habia pasado una larga e interminable semana casi sin poder estar a solas con Juvia. Era cierto que también influía el hecho de que no reunía el suficiente valor, pero las constantes declaraciones de querra de Natsu, entre otras cosas, se lo impedían.

Ahora se estaba observando en el espejo.

Pese a todo, Mirajane le habia rogado que se dejara invitar, por lo que cedió. En menos de media hora debería plantarse en el gremio para tener la debida cena con la hermana de Elfman, por lo que se quedó un rato observando detalles de su aspecto.

_"-Ve bien vestido. No quiero que parezcas un fachoso._-" Le había dicho ella. Y así lo estaba cumpliendo, pero aquel no era su estilo.

Salió de su casa a paso tranquilo, paseando por la bulliciosas calles de Magnolia como si no tuviera una cita con la modelo más popular del Sorcerer, la revista oficial de los gremios de magos de Fiore. Iba con tranquilidad.

De su casa al greio habia menos de diez minutos a paso tranquilo. Andando a un paso aún más tranquilo, conseguiria alargarlo a un cuarto de hora. Si se paraba a observar a los trapecistas que hacían malabares en las calles, a los 25 minutos llegaría ahí. Y aun tendría otros cinco minutos hasta que dieran las nueve para esperar a Mirajane.

Hizo exactamente lo que se le ocurrió, y llegó puntual. Observó las puertas entreabiertas del gremio y un papel con una flecha que le indicaba que entrara dentro.

-"He tenido que entrar con prisas."-Leyó él en voz alta, cogiendo la nota.- Pues entremos.

Empujó suavemente la puerta, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Había una mesa, la primera de todas, que estaba adornada con velas y flores. Gray no sabía como se las apañó la chica para poner cortinas medio-transparentes de un color azul mar tan bonito, ni como se sujetaban, pero le daba que habia malentendido algo en cuanto a la propuesta de la cena se refería.

-Oye, Mirajane.- Ésta apareció tras una puerta con una inocente sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gray?

-Respecto a mi propuesta... yo no queria una cena romántica contigo.- Intentó ser cauto, y evitar mirar a la peliblanca. No se le daba nada bien rechazar chicas.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala.

-Yo...- Gray intentó levantar la mirada, y se topó con que Mirajane aguantaba la risa tanto como podía.

-No vas a tener una cena romántica conmigo.- Abrió más la puerta, y apareció Juvia, con un vestido azul y blanco hermoso y el pelo tan liso que tenía. Al chico se le cayó la cara.

-Ju...Juvia...

La chica habia recuperado su peso habitual y ya no tenia un aspecto enfermizo como el de hacia una semana.

-Mirajane preparó ésta cena para Juvia y Gray.- Dijo la peliazul, con una sonrisa abierta en su rostro. Gray enrojeció por completo.

Se sentaron en la mesa decorada por Mirajane, y tras dejarles la comida y los utensilios necesarios, ésta se marchó para dejarles intimidad.

-¿Haciendo de celestina?- Le preguntó una voz a la peliblanca, causando que se asustara una vez hubo cerrado la puerta.

Ante ella estaba Freed. Ante ella estaba el chico que le gustaba.

-Oh, esto, bueno... sí. Hacen una bonita pareja.

El chico sonrió con cierto aire de pena.

-Tu y yo podriamos hacerla también, si quieres.

...

-¿Que hiciste qué?- Gray no podia creer lo que le contaba la muchacha.

Ésta sólo sonrió.

-Juvia pidió a Lissana que le pidiera a Elfman, que a su vez le pidiera a Evergreen que, de nuevo, le pidiera a Freed que hoy a las nueve y cinco estuviera en la puerta del gremio y le dijera a Mirajane lo que sentía.

-¿Cómo sabías lo que Freed sentía?

-Juvia captó las miradas.- Se llevó un bocado a la boca.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Juvia cree que Mira se siente algo sola. Y que a Freed le agrada de verdad Mirajane.

Gray miró sorprendido a la chica.

-Además, Juvia queria agradecer a Mirajane lo que hizo por ella.- Sonrió tímidamente al chico que tenia delante.- Preparó ésta cena.

Ahora él reunió el valor.

-Oye, Juvia, quería pedirte algo. Preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-El otro día, en la enfermeria, queria decirtelo pero Natsu...

El corazón de la maga de agua se aceleró hasta niveles que nunca experimentó antes.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Tu... y yo... esto...- Miró a los ojos de Juvia, y su cara se tornó roja.- ¡Quetalvezmegustes!

Juvia lo había captado pese a la velocidad en que lo dijo, pero esperó a que lo dijera de nuevo.

-Que tal vez... me gustes.- Miró por debajo de su flequillo a la chica, que estaba aún más roja que él, y se levantó. Se puso a su lado y, cogiendo su cara con ambas manos, la besó.

**Algo rápido, ¿tal vez? A mi me ha enternecido imaginarme a Mira topandose con Freed, y ver a Gray tratando de contarle a Juvia sus sentimientos. **

**Espero vuestra opinioneas y criticas. **

**También espero que os haya gustado el fic y que hayais disfrutado de él. **

**Lo hubiera hecho más largo, pero hubiera sido aburrido y cansino, dado que debería de meter más luchas contra Uris y los ex-Phantom, y eso no se me da para nada bien. **

**Aun con eso, espero que no os hayais arrepentido de haber comenzado a leer "Una gata bajo la lluvia". **

**:)) No leemos en otro fic.**


End file.
